New Kaynistan
and |conectedresources = }} __TOC__ Nation Information New Kaynistan is a medium sized, well developed, and ancient nation at 1096 days old with citizens primarily of Jewish ethnicity whose religion is Buddhism. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of New Kaynistan work diligently to produce Gold and Fish as tradable resources for their nation. The government has no definite position on foreign affairs at this time. When it comes to nuclear weapons New Kaynistan will not research or develop nuclear weapons. The military of New Kaynistan has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. New Kaynistan allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. New Kaynistan believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. New Kaynistan will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. New Kaynistan has been led by the Supreme Holy Magistrate, Lord Swampy, since the first colonists from the Old Dominion of Kaynistan arrived in January 2006. He has ruled benevolently, justly, and with the full support of his constituents. Alliance Membership History In her first days, New Kaynistan joined the ranks of the Imperial Nations Coalition, but soon left when INC collapsed after the war with CATO. After a brief mistaken conflict with TrotskysRevenge, New Kaynistan fell under the protection of the NPO, but that was withdrawn when New Kaynistan joined an alliance. New Kaynistan filed for membership in The Legion on February 12, 2006, and was promptly accepted into her proud ranks. There New Kaynistan stayed until shortly before the events of Purplegate, when Lord Swampy, in a surprising act of uncharacteristic unilateralism, withdrew the nation's membership from the Legion in the middle of the night on November 8, 2007. That same evening, New Kaynistan filed for membership in STA, and was swiftly welcomed into its ranks. Regrettably, New Kaynistan's stay in the hospitable STA was very brief. Due to Lord Swampy's involvement in Purplegate, he and New Kaynistan were to be persecuted to the ends of the earth by NPO and Valhalla. Out of respect for Tygaland and the STA, who had shown Lord Swampy and the people of New Kaynistan much kindness, Lord Swampy withdrew membership from STA only mere hours after being admitted. Finding two dear friends who were likewise on the run from the dogs of NPO and others, Lord Swampy banded together with Thom Solo of Solostar and Imperial Overlord James I of VL Empire, two fellow former Legion Prime Ministers who were also in exile. A merry troika pulling more combined drama behind them than most full-size alliances tend to accrue, they gave themselves the name Quit Recruiting Me! so as to deter unwary recruiters from their gates. Eventually Thom Solo vanished into the night, never to be heard from again, as Solostar faded into the mists of time. VL Empire attempted one final time to clear his name from the NPO ZI lists dropped from the band in order to distance himself from the other two. His attempts failed, and eventually he too followed Thom Solo into the dark. Her landscape battle-worn and her people utterly cut off, New Kaynistan remained on her own for months before joining FAIL later that year. In the springtime, New Kaynistan left her stance of isolation and fought for her fate against NPO and Valhalla. Eventually reaching zero infrastructure, New Kaynistan and her people were utterly devastated. After several months existing as little more than a barren wasteland, New Kaynistan was removed from the target lists of her foes. Looking for protection and aid, New Kaynistan's citizens voted to apply for membership in Valhalla, but were eventually declined admission. Following swiftly from there, New Kaynistan joined Invicta. Having recovered from war, the New Kaynistani people began the long process of rebuilding their homes and cities. With the care, aid, and friendship of their new Invictan allies, New Kaynistan's people enjoy a modest lifestyle and a budding technologically savvy civilization—a pleasant return to life before a long year of anarchy, war, and suffering. The True Life Journal of Lord Swampy, Confessions of a Three-year Man :Episode One, Two, Three See The True Life Journal of Lord Swampy for the full text.